


Midnight Snack

by fandangopink



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandangopink/pseuds/fandangopink
Summary: in which seungcheol is hungry and wonwoo just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, so hello. this is my first ever published work, so please be kind hehe. english is not my first language and also this is unedited.

_ Beep, beep, beep. _

Wonwoo rises up from his sleep, briefly wondering about the beeping noise that woke him up, stretches his body, until he realizes that the space next to him on his bed is empty. He stands up and opens the bedroom door and asks, “Babe, is that you?”

“Uhh… yeah it’s me…” Seungcheol answers meekly from where he’s standing in front of the microwave in their small kitchen. Wonwoo blearily stares at Seungcheol and his smile slowly appears.

“What are you doing at... “ he stops to look at the clock on the wall. “Uhh, 2 AM? Are you hungry?”

Seungcheol smiles guiltily. “Sorry, I forgot to turn off the microwave sound. Did I wake you up?”

He opens the microwave door to take out the instant pasta he’s been cooking. He completely forgot to turn off the microwave beeping sound, pretty sure Wonwoo heard it and woke up. His boyfriend is always a light sleeper after all.

“Yeah, it’s okay tho,” Wonwoo sits on a chair in front of the kitchen counter and Seungcheol sits next to him with his pasta. Wonwoo smiles at him and his hand slowly makes its way to Seungcheol’s hair and messes with it lightly.

“I didn't get to eat last night. The conference call ended at 11 PM and I’m way too tired to cook anything, so I just sleep. But then I woke up, too hungry to continue sleeping,” Seungcheol explains while waiting for his pasta to cool down.

Wonwoo stares at him. “You should’ve woke me up. You could’ve slept while I cook something for you,” he says while watching Seungcheol slowly eating his pasta. 

Seungcheol shakes his head. “It’s okay, babe, really, I know you’re tired too. That’s why I tried not to wake you up. But then the damned microwave…” he laughs to himself then looks at Wonwoo’s sleepy face. “Go back to sleep, I’ll finish this then I’ll join you in bed.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Nah, I’ll just sit here watching you eat.” Seungcheol shrugs and continues eating. Wonwoo feels a little bit guilty for not preparing dinner for his boyfriend, but he was also super tired when he got home from the library yesterday, making revision to his thesis. Seungcheol was in his work room when he got home, busy preparing for his conference call so he just peeked into his work room, kissed him briefly, then took a bath and went to bed.

“Okay if that’s what you want,” Seungcheol keeps eating with Wonwoo slowly getting sleepier as he lays his head on the counter. A few moments later, Wonwoo feels someone touching his shoulder and whispers “Babe, let’s go back to bed.”

Wonwoo raises his head and rubs on his eyes sleepily. “Huh, are you done eating?” he asks Seungcheol who just smiles at him and pushes him up from his chair.

“Of course, now let’s go back to bed. I want my cuddle please,” Seungcheol holds Wonwoo's hand and pulls him in the direction of their bedroom. Wonwoo yawns and follows him wordlessly. Seungcheol pushes Wonwoo when they arrived at the side of their bed and tucked him to bed, then he goes to close their bedroom door and turns off the light. He then walks quickly to his side of the bed and joins Wonwoo who is already opening his arms to hug him.

“Hello mister, have I told you that I love you today?” Wonwoo whispers while tightening his hold on Seungcheol.

Seungcheol smiles. “Umm, you already did but okay, please say it again,” Seungcheol lifts his head up and stares at Wonwoo fondly. Wonwoo, still sleepy, grins at him.

“Hi, I love you,” Wonwoo says. Seungcheol slowly lowers his head to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. They make out for a while until Seungcheol, out of breath, pulls back to look at his sleepy boyfriend again and says “I love you too, sleepyhead.”

Wonwoo grins again and pulls Seungcheol back to lay down with him, not letting go of his hug until the morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated. and... i hope you like it. bye! *hides*


End file.
